Gitchee Gitchee Goo
"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" is the song of the one hit wonder group PFT (P'hineas and the '''F'erb-'T'''ones), led by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, originally sung in "Flop Starz". A full version of the song appears on the [[Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack)|''Phineas and Ferb soundtrack]] as well as on the albums Disney Channel Playlist and Disney Television Classics. This extended version is also sung at the end of "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", in which it was the #1 song. It is also one of the eight songs that was re-released in the Phineas and Ferb Karaoke Soundtrack. Lyrics "Flop Starz" version= '''Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, the Ferbettes! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb and we're gonna sing a song! Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap! Candace: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Phineas: I said a bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap! Candace: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means... That I love you baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby! Candace/Phineas: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! |-|Full version= (''Note: On Disney Channel Playlist, Candace only sings the last verse of the song; but on the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, she sings through most of the song except the second chorus.) '''Phineas:' Ladies and gentlemen, the Ferbettes! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb and we're gonna sing a song! Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-chicka choo wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Phineas: My baby's got her own way of talking Whenever she says something sweet And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin' Though my vocabulary's incomplete! (guitar) I know it may sound confusing... Ferbettes: (Ooh!) Phineas: Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight! But I never feel like I'm losing Candace/Ferbettes: (Losing!) Phineas: When I take the time to translate! All: Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: (Oh) Chicka-chicka, choo wap! Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Phineas: Well I don't know what to do! Candace: (I don't know what to do) Phineas: But I think I'm getting through! Candace: (I think I'm getting through) Phineas: 'Cause when I say I love you... Ferbettes: (When I say I love you!) Phineas: She says, "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too!" Candace/Ferbettes: (Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!) Phineas: Gitchee gitchee goo you, too! Candace/Ferbettes: (Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!) Phineas: Don't need a dictionary! Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Phineas: I said, a-bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means... That I love you Baby! Baby! Baby! Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby. All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Background Information *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo", "Today is Gonna be a Great Day", and "Perry the Platypus" were the first songs written.Piper's Picks TV #031. *When Disney executives heard this song, they asked Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh to write a song for every episode.http://www.nationalledger.com/cgi-bin/artman/exec/view.cgi?archive=27&num=21812 *When the song is being written, Phineas says the words slowly and enunciates them as "chicka chicka choo wah". When Phineas sings the song, he changes it to "chicka chicka choo wop" to rhyme with "stop". *Phineas states that the lyrics to the song are meaningless. *Ferb sings his line in a deep bass voice, and pronounces the words as "Babe-ah babe-ah babe-ah babe-ah" (in the English and Spanish versions; other languages may not do this). *During the episode "Flop Starz", one of Phineas' steps for becoming a one hit wonder was "(song played as) elevator music", which is one of the most frequent ways it appears in other episodes. *The characters are under the colored spotlights for most of the extended video. *In the extended version, Candace's voice cannot be heard very clearly, as more female vocals were added. Her voice was made louder for the show version. Also, the rhythm beats from the beginning of the song were replaced with electric guitar strums for the new version. *In "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", this song was voted #1. *In "Tri-Stone Area", there is a parody of this song, called Zubada. **In addition, this song is in the key of C, while the parody is sung in A. *In the Soundtrack and Musical Cliptastic Countdown version, one of the extended lines are "She says I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too". This line means, "She says I I love you you too", because the song implies that Gitchee Gitchee Goo means "I love you". Errors *On some parts of the scenes in the Extended Version, Isabella was wearing an orange ribbon, but on the other scenes, she is wearing her orange beret and orange ribbon. *In the extended version, Phineas constantly switches from his original voice to his current voice and back. *During the first chorus in the extended version, the voice of Phineas is heard singing "Chicka-chicka, choo wap", while his mouth does not move in the animation. *The parts of the reunion concert from the same episode have the "PFT Reunion Concert" logo edited out for the extended video, but it can still be seen in a few scenes. Also, if the viewer looks closely during the last "Mow mow mow", the R in "Reunion" can be visible. *In the extended version, Ferb's drumset addition is replaced with a single snare drum, but the drum set can still be seen in a few scenes. This is due to some footage being recycled. *Isabella's clothes change throughout the song. In the new scenes, she is wearing her full Fireside Girl uniform (with her beret), but due to recycled footage, she switches to her Fireside Girl uniform with a red bow instead of the beret, and near the end, she switches to her normal clothing (colored to look like her Fireside Girl uniform under the lights). *The order of the Ferbettes constantly switches back and forth throughout the extended video. *In the line "When I say I love you", Adyson has only one eyelash instead of two, and part of her beret is the same color as her hair. *Although Isabella's bow is red, it is colored as if it were pink under the lights (identified by the fact it is lighter than the shirt portions). This goes the same for the edge patterns on Milly's shirt. Continuity *The song is heard very often in the show, making it a running gag. The episodes where it has been heard are: :*'I, Brobot': Dr. Doofenshmirtz can be heard singing along to the song on the radio in his crane. It can also be heard in elevator music form in the same episode when Agent P gets in the Chimney-vator. :*'I Scream, You Scream': When Perry is sitting in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's waiting room, the elevator music plays. :*'Toy to the World': Can be heard as elevator music in the hardware store at the Googolplex Mall. :*'Greece Lightning': At the beginning of the movie at the the Abandoned Movie Theater, the elevator music version can be heard. :*'The Flying Fishmonger': When Candace calls Stacy in the mall, the song can be heard as elevator music. :*'Hail Doofania!': Major Monogram sings the ending of the song waiting for Perry the Platypus, and Karl joins him on the final verse. :*'Out of Toon': The aliens from the Captain Implausible show speak some of the nonsense lyrics as if it was their language. :*'The Chronicles of Meap': When Mitch is rambling, Candace controls the baseball on the ground, and whistles the first line of the song. :*'Oh, There You Are, Perry': Marty the Rabbit Boy plays part of the song on his musical blender in an attempt to cheer Candace up. :*'Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown': The song voted #1 on the countdown, is played in extended form to undo the effects of Doofenshmirtz's hypnotic song. :*'Isabella and the Temple of Sap': In Professor Poofenplotz's flashback, one of the songs played in the background is Gitchee Gitchee Goo as elevator music. :*'Candace's Big Day': When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in the elevator, Gitchee Gitchee Goo can be heard as elevator music. :*'Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!': It is heard when Phineas is at the Slushy-Dawg. :*'I Was a Middle Aged Robot': Just before Carl discovers Lawrence in Perry's lair, he is sweeping the floor and humming this song. :*'A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas': When Dr. Doofenshmirtz was shopping in the mall with gift, Gitchee Gitchee Goo can be heard as elevator music in the background. :*'The Mom Attractor': Doofenshmirtz sings this song as he puts on one of his lab coats. *It is also heard in the ''Disney INFINITY'' games, when the Danville Sky Power Disc is used, with only the female vocals and Ferb's "Baby-baby-baby-baby" line included. References nl:Kitschie Kitschie Bauw Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Disney on Ice and Disney Live! songs Category:Group songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Reprise